Some of the more interesting aspects of natural product biosynthesis are the variations on common themes. A case in point is the shikimate pathway. Starting with the condensation of phosphoenolpyruvate with D-erythrose 4-phosphate, the shikimate pathway has been the focus of intense scrutiny. One variant of the shikimate pathway is found in Amycolatopsis mediterranei where 1-imino-1-deoxy-D-erythrose 4-phosphate replaces D-erythrose 4-phosphate as the likely starting point of what has been named the aminoshikimate pathway. The hypothesis that 3-amino-3-deoxy-D-fructose 6-phosphate is the source of 1-imino-1-deoxy-D-erythrose 4-phosphate will be explored. In turn, the biosynthesis of 3-amino-3-deoxy-D-fructose 6-phosphate is to be elaborated. Beyond answering fundamental biosynthetic questions associated with the source of the nitrogen atom utilized by the aminoshikimate pathway, proposed research could ultimately lead to a biocatalytic route to aminoshikimic acid suitable for use in the synthesis of anti-influenza agents. A second variant of the shikimate pathway is to be created in Escherichia coli where phosphoenolpyruvate will be replaced by pyruvate as the three-carbon metabolite condensed with D-erythrose 4-phosphate. This will require recruitment of native and evolved 2-keto-3-deoxy-6-phosphogalactonate aldolase to catalyze the condensation of pyruvate with D-erythrose 4-phosphate. Initiating the shikimate pathway with the condensation of pyruvate with D-erythrose 4-phosphate could substantially improve the yields of pharmaceutically important molecules microbially synthesized by way of this pathway and may serve as a paradigm of shikimate pathway variants employed by microbes under anaerobic growth conditions.